Alice au pays du chocolat
by Macarousse
Summary: Alice au pays du chocolat a trouvé son prince Boule de Neige, mais elle s'est mariée avec le Roi des Geek.


**Mouahaha ! Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ?)**

**Bref, cette histoire n'est pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à prendre au sérieux. J'ai eu un léger moment d'égarement, rester enfermée toute la sainte journée ne me réussit pas trop... L'idée de l'écrire m'est venue alors que j'écrivais justement un conte de fée (sans fée). Et puis, vous trouvez pas que Mello en princesse, Near en prince et Matt en bouffon du roi c'est une perspective alléchante ? xD**

**Le résumé ? Les derniers mots n'ont rien à voir, j'ai fait cette phrase avant le One-shoot, en délirant à cause d'une image avec Mello déguisée en Alice au pays des merveilles.**

**Bon, trève de bavardages, place à la lecture. :3**

**________________________________**

_Ding dong…_

Sonnerie typique annonçant le début des cours, les élèves rentrent dans les salles au pas de course. Sauf trois.

Le premier, Near, petit albinos, enfin, on sait pas trop, un albinos aux yeux noirs ? Allez savoir. Donc, Near, petit garçon aux cheveux blancs (c'est quand même plus long à écrire qu' « albinos »), entrait dans la pièce d'un pas lent, un robot articulé à la main, traînant des pieds sur le sol. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas jugé utile de mettre des chaussures, il se baladait en chaussettes tout la sainte journée.

Le deuxième, Matt, rouquin dont les grands yeux verts étaient camouflés par une drôle de paire de lunettes aux verres oranges. Lui, il avait les yeux rivés sur une console portable en avançait encore plus lentement que l'albinos, certainement pour ne pas entrer en classe trop vite, histoire de pouvoir jouer le plus possible. Il avait une mission après tout : sauver le monde virtuel de Crash Bandicoot.

Le troisième, Mello, un blondinet tout de noir vêtu, grignotant une tablette de chocolat, n'avançait tout simplement pas. En fait, il attendait la dernière seconde pour faire son entrée. Et puis, on a pas le droit de manger en classe, alors le professeur n'avait qu'à attendre qu'il finisse sa tablette chérie. Appuyé contre la porte, il tendit le pied quand Near passa devant lui. Le garçon blanc s'étala de tout son long par terre.

Le blondinet ricana, il adorait embêter Near. Matt, qui passait à son tour, faillit s'emmêler les pieds en marchant sur le petit albinos. Il lui jeta un regard interrogatif avant de le prendre par le bras et de le soulever pour le remettre sur pied, le tout en sauvegardant sa partie.

Matt avait beau être le meilleur ami de Mello, il était gentil avec tout le monde, à l'instar du dit Mello. Il s'amusait de la rivalité entre le blond et l'albinos, mais ne prenait pas part à cette guerre constante. Ce que Mello lui reprochait souvent : « _T'es MON ami, MON Matt, t'as pas à être sympa avec Near !_ »

Matt obéissait à Mello, il lui arrivait de l'aider pour certaines magouilles, mais il n'avait jamais été violent ou mauvais avec Near. Son excuse ? « _Il ne m'a rien fait, à moi._ »

Logique en fait.

Bref. Les trois premiers de la Wammy's s'étaient assis, le cours pouvait commencer. Aujourd'hui, le professeur devait leur rendre un texte qui avait pour sujet : « Conte de fées ». Une idée de Roger, les meilleurs textes seraient exposés. C'était pour développer l'imagination des orphelins. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un devoir, donc pas de note sur le bulletin, juste une estimation écrite en vert sur la copie.

Ce sujet avait irrité Mello, lui qui n'aimait pas les trucs niant niant… Il avait alors écrit un banal récit de chevalier qui va sauver sa princesse des griffes d'un méchant dragon.

« _En gros, t'as fait Mario qui va chercher la princesse Peach dans la cachette de Bowser !_ » avait commenté Matt, au grand dam de Mello

Récit qui lui avait valu la note virtuelle de 17/20.

Near, quant à lui, avait également écrit quelque chose de stéréotypé, l'histoire d'un petit robot qui découvrait la vie aux côté d'une petite sorcière qui avait une fée pour animal de compagnie. Tiré par les cheveux (« _Et du grand n'importe quoi surtout !_ », dixit Mello), qui aurait valu 18 si ça avait été noté.

Matt, lui, n'avait pas encore reçut son texte, le professeur, quand il lui rendu, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui en disait long, et le gratifia de félicitations. Le rouquin en resta bouche bée. Il retira ses lunettes pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Les deux chiffres inscrits sur sa copie ne pouvaient pas être vrais ! Pas possible !

Mello, curieux, jeta un coup d'œil au bout de papier, et en resta sur le postérieur.

19. C'était le nombre inscrit. Matt était premier. Mello n'en revenait pas. Matt non plus.

Les dix meilleurs textes furent affichés dans la salle commune. Mello, impatient de voir ce que son ami avait écrit pour surpasser Near, était le premier à aller lire. Parce que c'est ça qui énervait le plus Mello, comment Matt avait put être meilleur que Near, alors que lui essayait en vain depuis plusieurs années.

Matt, quant à lui, avait piqué une crise quand Roger avait annoncé que son texte allait être affiché avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le lisent, en particulier Mello, il avait d'ailleurs tout fait pour que le blond n'approche pas de sa feuille. Raté.

Mello se trouvait à présent devant le panneau et dévorait des yeux la feuille remplie de l'écriture maladroite de Matt.

« _Il était une fois… Nan, vraiment, ce début est tellement classique. Ce que je vais vous raconter relève entièrement de la fiction. Ou peut-être pas. Mais bon, commençons cette histoire :_

_Il était donc une fois, une princesse. Pas n'importe laquelle. Cette princesse avait de longs cheveux d'or et de grands yeux bleus. Elle menait la vie dure à ses parents, le roi Elle et la reine Waa. Elle faisait les quatre cents coups, et voulait à tout prix que tout le royaume sache que c'était elle, et personne d'autre, la meilleure, celle qui allait succéder à ses parents sur le trône. Après tout, pourquoi une fille ne pourrait pas gouverner correctement ?_

_Cette petite peste avait pour nom Alice. Oui, comme « Alice au pays des merveilles », mais là, c'était plutôt « Alice au pays du chocolat »._

_Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle en raffolait. Cette gamine à l'ego surdimensionné avalait tablette sur tablette. Noir, au lait, blanc, aux noisettes, au riz, aux fruits, au piment d'Espelette…Tous les parfums y passaient._

_Un matin, alors qu'elle s'amusait à changer les cordes de la harpe du ménestrel, un petit garçon fit son apparition. Il semblait plus jeune que la princesse, mais aussi plus étrange. _

_Le roi le présenta à la cour comme étant son disciple, celui qui allait prendre le trône à sa mort : le prince Boule de Neige._

_Il portait bien son nom. Blanc des pieds à la tête, insensible et froid._

_Alice n'avait pas du tout apprécié la venue de ce prince de pacotille au château. De quel droit ce nabot blanc aspirait au trône qui était censé lui revenir ?_

_Elle avait alors tout fait pour être meilleure que lui, une sorte de compétition s'était instaurée. Mais ce fut un échec pour la princesse. _

_Le prince, lui, ne faisait rien de spécial, n'accordait pas un regard à la demoiselle qui empiétait sur son espace vital. _

_Alice ne lui faisait aucun cadeau, le tapait le griffait, cassait ses jouets. Le pauvre prince Boule de Neige ne réagissait toujours pas. Et ça énervait grandement la princesse._

_Un jour, le roi mourut. Mais ce fut la reine qui prit en main le royaume._

_Alice demanda alors à sa mère pourquoi un nouveau roi, ou une nouvelle reine, n'était pas élu._

_Sa mère lui répondit que le prince Boule de Neige monterait sur le trône, mais qu'il devait se marier avant. C'était la loi._

_Cette loi fit bien rigoler la princesse. Jamais ce prince de pacotille ne se trouverait d'épouse, il était si insensible, si blanc, si débile que… Quoi ?_

_La princesse n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En passant devant la fenêtre, elle vit un spectacle peu commun. _

_De nombreuses filles se démenaient pour rencontrer le prince Boule de Neige. Le fait qu'il soit le successeur légitime du roi devait certainement y être pour quelque chose. _

_L'une d'entre elle colla ses lèvres sur la joue du prince, faisant fulminer Alice. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher au nabot ! Elle seule le pouvait !_

_Elle se précipita et entraîna le prince à l'intérieur en le tirant par la manche. Le pauvre prince ne comprenait absolument pas la raison de tout ce chambardement. Il s'apprêtait à poser la question quand la princesse l'embrassa._

_Elle ne l'avait fait que pour le provoquer, mais elle se rendit compte que le prince était peut-être moins laid qu'elle ne se tuait à le dire._

_Et finalement, le prince se maria, monta sur le trône et commença à gouverner le pays. Enfin, il le gouvernait à moitié. La reine Alice s'occupait également de la gestion du royaume._

_Ainsi, la paix fut préservée dans le royaume._

_Et moi, bouffon du roi, je n'ai plus de travail, celui-ci s'occupe parfaitement avec des objets en tout genre. Maintenant, je suis le fournisseur officiel de la reine en chocolat. Jolie histoire, non ? Et puis, vous savez quoi, les petites histoires de fées et de dragon, c'est rien à côté de ce que j'endure en vivant dans le même château que la princesse Alice et le prince Boule de neige._ »

Mello resta un instant hébété devant le morceau de papier. Il avait les joues d'un rouge. Il était entre la honte et la colère. Tous les orphelins qui avaient lu le texte de Matt se posaient des questions. La princesse Alice et le prince Boule de Neige leur rappelaient étrangement deux de leurs camarades.

Mais Mello, lui, savait. Il avait reconnu le petit surnom que Matt lui donnait quand il était agacé, et le surnom que lui-même donnait à Near quand il était de bonne humeur.

Matt, quant à lui, se préparait à la furie dévastatrice de son ami. Il s'enfonça dans un fauteuil, prêt à subir les foudres du blond, rouge comme une tomate.

« _Maaaaaaaaaaaaatt !_ » s'écria la blond alors qu'il levait la main sur son ami

« _Qu'est-ce que t'as écrit là ?! J'ai une tête de princesse moi ?!_ »

Le rouquin ne pipait mot, se protégeant la tête de ses deux bras tendus. Alors que Mello s'apprêtait à le frapper, Near se plaça derrière le blond avant de dire :

« _Bravo Matt, jolie histoire_. »

Mello arrêta son geste, regardant l'albinos d'un œil étonné, Matt décroisa les bras et regarda Near de la même façon.

« _Tu…Tu trouves ?_

__Oui, c'était bien pensé._

__Attends, il se fiche de nous dans son texte à la con !_

__Mais il a bien cerné le personnage… Alice._ »

Mello pâlit un instant, et ses joues prirent une teinte écarlate. Il se lança à la poursuite du plus jeune qui avait eut la bonne idée de détaler après avoir prononcé le détesté surnom.

« _Sale petite boule de neige atrophiée, nabot de pacotille, tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire Alice !_ »

Matt resta là, sur le fauteuil, observant le blond s'éloigner en courant.

Il soupira, et entreprit d'aller se cacher dans un recoin de l'orphelinat, quand Mello en aurait finit avec Near, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

« _N'empêche, Alice et Boule de neige, je suis sûr qu'ils vont quand même se marier._ » dit-il pour lui-même avant de plonger dans le niveau 15 de Crash Bandicoot

__________________

**Verdict ? :D**

**Pas tapeeeeeeeeeer !!**


End file.
